Diapey Sex Ed 101: II Muy Caliente
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel to "Diapey Sex Ed 101", this time it is a male as Alejandro is the teacher as he is teaching nine women named Heather, Shawnie, Amy, Sammy, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney Bridgette, and Lindsay about Diaper Sex as Blaineley will be returning as the Principal once more. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Diapey Sex Ed 101 II: Muy Caliente

 **Summary: In this the sequel to "Diapey Sex Ed 101" this time around, a male teacher is there as the teacher's name is Alejandro Burromuerto and the students are Heather, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Amy and Sammy. This one is Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. This one is a oneshot story this time around.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was the first day of school at Rogers High School in Muskoka, Ontario, Canada...as there were nine girls named Heather, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Amy, and Sammy were eagerly waiting for class to start as Alejandro arrived wearing a classy suit, with a fiery red tie, black jacket, white dress shirt, black dress pants, Alligator Shoes, white socks, and sunglasses as he also was sporting a white Bambino Classicos Diaper with a Spanish Pattern under his dress pants.

"Good Morning class. My name is Mr. Burromuerto." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Good morning, Mr. Burromuerto." The girls said to him.

"I welcome you all to Sex Ed... but this class is different from any other sex Ed class." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Really? How?" The girls asked Alejandro.

"It's not just normal Sex Ed. This is called Diapey Sex Ed." Alejandro answered the girls.

"Oooh! Diapey Sex Ed." The girls said as they were eager and excited.

"Yes... and tell me..." Alejandro said with such seduction as he got up, moved to the front and center of the classroom, then he slowly removed his black jacket and white dress shirt, revealing his 6-pack abs, then he took his black dress pants, showing the girls his White Bambinos Classicos Diaper.

"How do I look in these diapeys?"Alejandro asked

"Oooh! Hawt." The girls answered him.

"Thanks. Now... can you tell me what diapey I am wearing?" Alejandro said and asked the girls as Heather raised her hand.

"Yes, Heather." Alejandro said to her.

"Is it a White Bambino Classicos diapey with a fiery red pattern?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"That's right." Alejandro answered her.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she sat down.

"Now girls... who's ready for lesson number one?" Alejandro asked the girls as all of the girls raised their hands.

"We are!" The girls answered him.

"Good." Alejandro said as he began to lecture the girls about diaper sex.

"Have any of you ever heard of Diaper sex?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yeah." The girls answered him.

"But we don't know a thing about it." Lindsay said to him.

"Well that's why I'm here. Let's begin." Alejandro said as he began to lecture them.

"Diaper sex is like regular sex but you wear diapers. Wearing them makes you feel like you're young again. Plus, it makes having sex a lot more fun." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Oooh." The girls said to Alejandro.

"But also... many say wearing diapers is sexy to their partner." Alejandro said to them as well.

"Ooooh." The girls said to him.

"Girls... wouldn't you mind taking off your skirts and showing me your diapers?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto." The girls answered Alejandro as they stood up, and took off their skirts revealing their diapers to Alejandro who was turned on.

"Very hawt diapeys girls." Alejandro said to the girls who blushed.

"Thankies, Mr. Burromuerto." The girls said to Alejandro.

"What diapeys are you all wearing?" Alejandro asked them.

"Well, I'm wearing a Bambinos Classico Diaper but with a Royal Pattern." Heather said to Alejandro before Shawnie was next.

"I'm wearing a Bambinos Classicos Diaper but with a casino pattern." LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Alejandro as Bridgette was next.

"I'm wearing a ABU Cushies with an ocean pattern with dolphins." Bridgette said to Alejandro before Lindsay was next.

"I'm wearing a Bambinos Classico Diaper with a lipgloss pattern." Lindsay said to Alejandro as Gwen was next.

"I'm wearing an ABU PeekABU's Diaper with a gothic pattern." Gwen said to Alejandro before her wife Courtney was next.

"I'm wearing a Rearz Pink Princess diaper." Courtney said as Izzy was next.

"I am wearing a Jungle themed ABU Kiddos diaper." Izzy said as Amy was next.

"I'm wearing a Tykables Diaper with a Cheerleader Pattern." Amy said to Alejandro.

"I'm wearing a ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper with a Cheerleader Pattern." Sammy said to Alejandro as the students finished telling Alejandro what diapers they were wearing.

"Very cute and hawt diapeys girls." Alejandro said to them.

"Thankies." The girls said as they sat down.

"Now... girls it is time for the next lesson." Alejandro said to the girls.

"What is it?" The girls asked him as Alejandro started to form a bulge in his diaper.

"Well, girls... seeing you all in your sexy, hawt, and cute diapeys it formed a bulge in my diaper as I have a surprise for you girls." Alejandro answered as he grabbed his diapered crotch, rubbed the frontal of his diaper and reveal his baba to the girls.

"Ooooh...!" They said and cooed.

"You like that ladies?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yes." They answered him as Heather raised her hand.

"Yes, Heather." Alejandro answered.

"How big is it?" Heather asked as some of the girls softly giggled.

"You really want to know?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yes." The girls answered.

"You girls want to know how big my baba is?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto." The girls answered Alejandro

"My baba is 11 inches long, and two inches wide." Alejandro told the girls.

"Oooh...! That's long!" The girls said to Alejandro who started stroking his baba softly.

"Indeed girls! That is very long and very thick and very hawd." Alejandro said to the girls in agreement.

"Wanna know what I'm doing?" Alejandro asked the girls who nodded.

"I'm stroking my baba to keep it hawd, because you girls are hawt and sexy." Alejandro said to the girls who began to rub their diapered areas.

"Thankies!" The girls said as they kept rubbing their diapered pussies softly as Alejandro kept stroking his baba until he stopped as it was harder than stone.

"Now... who wants an oral presentation with me and in front of the whole class?" Alejandro asked them.

"Me!" The girls raised their hands begging to be first.

"Wow." Alejandro said in his mind.

"Well... you ladies are all wonderful, but I have to pick Heather to go first." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Yes!" Heather said as she got up.

"Aw!" The girls groaned in dissapointment.

"Girls relax, you can pleasure each other by rubbing your diapered pussies and making out." Alejandro calmed the girls down and told them what to do while they were waiting for their turns.

"Ooh! Okies Mr. Burromuerto." The girls said as Heather walked up to Alejandro as they shared a quick yet sexy tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmm...!" Tey moaned during their sexy tongue kiss.

"I'm glad that I get to go first, Mr. Burromuerto." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Yes, I can see that... what you like to do first?" Alejandro said before he asked her.

"I would like to have your very big ruler in my very hawt mouth. Then you can lick my pussy, then after that you can fuck me hawd." Heather answered Alejandro.

"Sounds Perfect... go on ahead." Alejandro said back at Heather.

"Yes, Mr. Burromuerto." Heather said before she kneeled down and started sucking Alejandro's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Heather likes it as Alejandro talks to the rest of the class.

"Girls... as you can see, when a husband and wife do it, girlfriend and boyfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend, boyfriend and boyfriend wife and wife, or even a husband and a husband do it there is always some form of sucking." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said back to Alejandro.

"You like what you see?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls answered him.

"What do you think of my baba Heather?" Alejandro asked Heather who stopped sucking to answer his question.

"So hawt and hawd! I wuv it!" Heather answered Alejandro sucked his baba Hawder while also rubbing her diaper.

"Mmmmm...!" Heather moaned and muffled.

"Feels so good... and so hawt!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"So hawt!" The girls said as they were rubbing their diapered areas hard.

"Another thing ladies is not to rub yourselves too much because if you do you run out of energy so safe your energy." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Okies, Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls said as Heather kept sucking and deepthroating and deepdrooling it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Alejandro moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Cover my face with your hawt man milk, Mr. Burromuerto." Heather muffled and said to Alejandro.

"That's the plan." Alejandro said as he was about to explode.

"Ohhhh...! Yeah!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as he climaxed inside her mouth as he pulled out of her mouth and stroked his hard baba while Heather swallowed his milky as he was about to explode again.

"Here comes the rest of my milk!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she opened her mouth with her tongue out as Alejandro covered her face with the rest of his milky.

"Mmm..." Heather softly moaned and muffled as she swallowed it.

"Wow!" The girls said as they liked that they saw.

"You all wuv it so far?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"Yes." The students answered him before he turned his attention to Heather.

"What did you think Heather?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Yummy! It taste so good!" Heather answered Alejandro.

"Why thank you." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Now it's my turn to be pleased." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Why yes it is!" Alejandro said to Heather before he turned his attention to the rest of the students.

"Girls, pay attention to this." Alejandro said to them.

"Okies." The girls said as Alejandro began to lick Heather's diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmm...!" Alejandro muffled as he was enjoying eating out her wet diapered area.

"Ohhhh! God, yes! Mmmmm! Mr. Burromuerto!" Heather moaned, shouted, moaned again, and said Alejandro's teaching name which was 'Mr. Burromuerto', as the rest of the students looked on in amazement.

"WOW!" All the girls said as they were amazed by Alejandro's work on Heather diapey area.

"SO HAWT!" The girls said once more.

Alejandro: Mmmm… so sweet! You wuv this, Heather?

"Yes, so very much!" Heather answered Alejandro who kept licking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Mr. Burromuerto! Gonna cumsies hawd!" Heather shouted at Alejandro.

"Good!" Alejandro shouted back.

"OHHH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHH!" Heather shouted as she exploded hard, climaxing all over Alejandro's face as he swallowed it.

"Mmmm! Sweet and delicious." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Thankies…" Heather said to Alejandro.

"Now it's time for the fuckys to begin." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Yay!" Heather cheered before Alejandro started to fuck her diapered pussy hard in the missionary.

"Oh yes! Like that, Heather?" Alejandro shouted and asked her.

"YES, MR. BURROMUERTO!" Heather answered him before Alejandro soon began to speak to the girls.

"After Heather, who would love to be next?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"ME!" Gwen and Courtney answered while Alejandro had a sexy, yet evil smirk on his face.

"Okies then." Alejandro said to them.

"Wait! Who's going next?" Gwen and Courtney asked him

"Both of you." Alejandro answered them.

"We're having a threesome?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"Yes girls." Alejandro answered them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered.

"Now girls, you or your partner is fucking you. Many like to take it slow but many... like to go hawd as well." Alejandro said to them.

"Oooh!" The girls said to him.

"Like me, fuck me hawder, Mr. Burromuerto!" Heather said as Alejandro started to fuck Heather hard as she was loving it.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto!" Heather shouted once more as Alejandro kept at it while Heather was enjoying every single second of it.

"Ohhhhh! I FUCKING WUV IT SO MUCH!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"Glad to hear that!" Alejandro shouted as he pounded her even harder while the other girls rubbed themselves faster until it was time for Alejandro.

"HERE IT COMES!

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Alejandro and Heather moaned loudly as he climaxed hard, covering her whole body with his man-made milk.

"Mmmm! So good." Heather moaned and said as she swallowed the milky that was over her chest, and her face as she cleaned up the rest of her body.

"Good to know... did you enjoy this lesson?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes, whats my grade?" Heather answered and asked Alejandro in response.

"An A+." Alejandro answered Heather.

"Yay!" Heather said before she went to her seat.

"It's our turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay." Courtney cheered as they went to Alejandro.

"What do you want us to do first Mr. Burromuerto?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"Why don't you two... makeout while you two also pleasure my baba, before you two start to suck on it." Alejandro answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before they started making out while also both stroking Alejandro's baba.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly.

"Ohhhh...yeah! I love this so much." Alejandro moaned and said with pleasure in his voice as Gwen and Courtney stopped making out to respond back.

"Thankies Mr. Burromuerto!" Gwen and Courtney said back to Alejandro.

"You girls ready to suck on my baba?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto." They answered him.

"Good." Alejandro said to Gwen and Courtney as they started his baba with both of them taking turns.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as Alejandro and the rest of the girls were turned on.

"So hawt." The other girls said.

"I agree." Alejandro said while Gwen and Courtney kept at it as they started to deepthroating and deepdrooling it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies girls!" Alejandro said to the two.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered with glee.

"Do it Mr. Burromuerto!" Courtney shouted before they both stroked his baba hard before they opened their mouths as well.

"Here it comes!" Alejandro said to the girls before the explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...! Mmmmm...!" Alejandro groaned and moaned while he exploded over Gwen and Courtney's faces and mouths as the two licked it up and swallowed it like it was nothing.

"Mmmmmm...! Yummy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Alejandro.

"Thankies, now... who should I fuck first... courtney or Gwen?" Alejandro asked the two as they thought about it for a minute.

"Let me go first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then, princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then Ms. Lopez it's your turn to be fucked by the teacher." Alejandro said before Courtney got close to him... bent over doggy style as Alejandro started pounding her hard.

"Oh yeah." Alejandro said with pride in his voice, and lust in his eyes.

"Oh my god! So hawt! So fucking good! Mmmmm...!" Courtney shouted and moaned with glee as she was loving it whle Alejandro turned his head to focus on Gwen.

"So what shall we do Gwen?" Alejandro asked her.

"Whatever you want... Mr. Burromuerto." Gwen answered him.

"Okies Gwen." Alejandro said before he and Gwen kissed which soon lead to them starting to makeout making out with while he started rubbing her diapey area.

"Mmmm...!" They both moaned as they were both turned on.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney shouted with excitement in her voice.

"Okies Courtney." Alejandro said as he kept fucking her harder as he and Gwen stopped making out but he kept rubbing her area which made Gwen blush.

"Ooooh! So good." Gwen cooed and said to Alejandro.

"Very good." Alejandro said back.

"Keep going! Fuck me until you cumsies hawd!" Courtney shouted at him.

"Okies then." Alejandro said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Alejandro said to Courtney as he kept going until it was time.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned while Alejandro climaxed inside of her, then he pulled out of Courtney's area.

"My turn, princess." Gwen said as she bent over in the doggy style.

"Okies." Courtney said before Alejandro began to fuck Gwen.

"Oh yeah! Hawder, fuck me even hawder, Mr. Burromuerto!" Gwen shouted with glee.

"With pleasure Gwen." Alejandro said.

"Let me help with that." Courtney soon started kissing Gwen as she started rubbing her area hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they were enjoying it while Alejandro looked on in surprise.

"Wow! So hawt!" Alejandro said to them as he increased his pounding, fucking Gwen even harder while Gwen and Courtney continued to makeout.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in delight while the other girls were getting hornier as they rubbed their diapered pussies even harder.

"OHHHHHH!" They moaned as they were enjoying the spectacle.

"Ladies, save your energy." Alejandro said to

"Okies Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls said as Alejandro kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Alejandro shouted as he came hard inside of Gwen while Gwen and Courtney explode all over each others diapers as well.

"Mmmm! So hawt." Gwen and Courtney moaned.

"Good, I am grading you two with an A plus." Alejandro told them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as they headed back to their seats.

"Who's next?" Alejandro asked the girls as Bridgette raised her hand.

"May I go next?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course." Alejandro answered Bridgette who walked up to Alejandro's desk.

"So... Mr. Burromuerto... what should we do first for our lesson?" Bridgette asked him with a seductive tone in his voice.

"I want you to suck my baba then... I'll fuck your diapey wearing pussy hawd." Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Ooh! Okies then." Bridgette said in response as she got down to her knees.

"Excuse me." Bridgette said to Alejandro.

"Something the matter?" Alejandro asked her.

"I just want you to know that I do have a boyfriend." Bridgette told Alejandro.

"That's okay. I will not tell a soul." Alejandro told Bridgette.

"Thankies Mr. Burromuerto." Bridgette said to Alejandro as she began to suck on his baba.

"If anyone has a boyfriend, I won't tell a soul. That goes to you all as well." Alejandro said to the other girls.

"Okies then." The other girls said.

"By the way... who does have a boyfriend?" Alejandro asked the girls as Shawnie, Lindsay, Izzy, Sammy, and Amy were the ones that had boyfriends.

"Very good." Alejandro said to the girls before he returned his attention to Bridgette.

"Mmmmmm...!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she was sucking on it slowly while Alejandro enjoyed it.

"Mmmm! So good." Alejandro moaned and said with satisfaction.

"Mmm!" Bridgette moaned and muffled back before she deepthroated and deepdrooled Alejandro's baba harder.

"Mmmmm...!" Bridgette moaned and muffled once more.

"I want to go next, after Bridgette please." Lindsay said to Alejandro.

"Okies then... oh god!" Alekandro said as he felt the feeling again as he was about to explode.

"Gonna cumsies Bridgette! Ohhhhh...!" Alejandro shouted and moaned as he exploded inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmm...! Yummy." Bridgette said to Alejandro.

"Thankies, now it's my turn to fuck you." Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Okies then." Bridgette said before she got down on all fours as Alejandro started pounding her diapered pussy hard.

"Oh god! Mmmm!" Bridgette shouted and moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Alejandro asked Bridgette.

"So much! Fuck me hawder, please!" Bridgette answered before she begged him to go harder.

"Unless you want a good grade, you better beg." Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto!" Bridgette said before she began to beg.

"Mr. Burromuerto, the hawtest and sexiest male Diapey wearing teacher in the whole world, fuck my diapey pussy even hawder!" Bridgette begged Alejandro to go harder as Alejandro had a sexy yet eveil smile/smirk on his face.

"Perfect!" Alejandro said as he kept at it until he was about to climax again.

"I'm gonna cumsies once more!" Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Me too!" Bridgette said back.

"Oh my God! Ohhhhh...!" They shouted and moaned as Alejandro and Bridgette climaxed, then they panted.

"Your grade is an A." Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Thankies!" Bridgette said as she returned to her seat then Lindsay got up to Alejandro.

"I wanna suck your baba while also give you a hawt Titty fuck." Lindsay said to Alejandro.

"Do that and I'll give you an A plus." Alejandro said to Lindsay.

"Okies, sweet!" Lindsay said before she took off her shirt and bra revealing her 35-J cup breasts as she stared sucking his baba while also titty fucking him hard.

"Mmmm!" Lindsay muffled and moaned as Alejandro was loving it.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Alejandro moaned and shouted in delight.

"Who wants to be after Lindsay?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"Me!" Amy and Sammy answered Alejandro.

"Another threesome?" Alejandro said as he pondered.

"Okies then." Alejandro said to the twins.

"Yay!" Amy and Sammy cheered.

"I wuv this from you Lindsay! So excellent!" Alejandro said as Lindsay kept sucking while he kept fucking her breasts and mouth until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies once more." Alejandro said to Lindsay.

"Mmmm!" Lindsay moaned and muffled as she increased her pace.

"AHHHHHHH...!" Alejandro moaned as he climaxed hard, all over her face and breasts.

"Mmm! So good." Lindsay softly moaned and said to Alejandro.

"Fantastic! A plus for you." Alejandro said to Lindsay.

"Yay, thankies!" Lindsay said before she went to her seat while the Twins walked up to him.

"We have an idea for you, Mr. Burromuerto." Amy and Sammy said to Alejandro.

"I'm up for anything." Alejandro said to the twins.

"Me and Sister use strap-ons." Amy said to him before Sammy was next.

"We take turns fucking each other with you." Sammy said to Alejandro.

"Oooh! Sounds so hawt... it's perfect." Alejandro said to the twins.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"But who will use the strap-on first?" Alejandro asked the twins making them ponder and think about it.

"I'm the older twin... let me go first, okies?" Amy said and asked Alejandro.

"Okies then." Alejandro said before Amy placed on a red strap-on dildo, then Alejandro and Amy began fucking Sammy as he fucked her pussy while she pounded her twin sister's ass.

"Oh god! Yes, Hawder! Fuck my diapey pussy hawder, please!" Sammy begged Amy and Alejandro to keep going.

"No problem, sister dearest." Amy said to her sister.

"Sure thing, Samantha." Alejandro said before he and Amy kept going.

"Wow!" The girls said before they started rubbing those diapered areas even harder.

"Mmmm!" They moaned with pleasure and delight before Alejandro would focus his attention to the other girls while he kept pouding Sammy.

"Girls, save your energy." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto." The girls said while Amy and Alejandro kept at it.

"Mmm! Your ass feel good, Sammy." Amy said to Sammy.

"Thankies, Amy." Sammy said to Amy.

"I agree! Your diapey pussy is amazing!" Alejandro said before they increased their pace as they were getting closer.

"Gonna cumsies!" Alejandro and Amy said to Sammy.

"Do it!" Sammy said before it was time.

"Ohhhh!" Amy soon climaxed inside of her twin sister's diapered pussy while Alejandro climaxed inside of Sammy's diapered ass also well before they pulled out.

"Now it's my turn!" Sammy said before the twins switched places as Sammy started fucking her sister ass while Alejandro fucked her pussy.

"Damn this feels so good!" Sammy said as she was happy fucking her sister's diapered ass.

"Good for you Sammy!" Alejandro said as they shared a sexy yet brief kiss before they kept pounding each other.

"I love this! My twin sister, and my teacher fucking me! So hawt!" Amy said with pleasure.

"So, who wants to be next?" Alejandro asked before Izzy eagerly raised her hand.

"Me! Me! Me!" Izzy answered as she was excited and horny causing Alejandro to focus his attention minorly to Izzy.

"Excited are we." Alejandro said to Izzy.

"Yes! Hahaha!" Izzy answered and laughed before they increased their pace on Amy.

"Ohhhh god!" Amy moaned and shouted as Sammy and Alejandro kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Alejandro and Sammy shouted.

"Me too!" Sammy shouted also as they kept at it until it was finally time.

"Ohhhhhh...!" The trio moaned as Amy climaxed in her diaper, Sammy climaxed inside of Amy, while Alejandro climaxed inside of Amy's

"That was hawt Mr. Burromuerto!" Amy and Sammy said to Alejandro.

"Thank you ladies. You two get an A." Alejandro said to the twins.

"Yay!" They cheered as the twins went back to their seats as Izzy came to his desk.

"Izzy wanna Suck your baba." Izzy spoke in third person.

"Okies then." Alejandro said to Izzy.

"But... I wanna you to lick my diapey pussy too! 69 action." Izzy said to him.

"Hmm... Okies then." Alejandro said to Izzy as she started to suck on Alejandro's baba.

"Mmmm...!" Izzy moaned and muffled.

"So, Shawnie is last." Alejandro said to the girls.

"Looks like it." Shawnie said to him.

"Lick my diapey pussy, please!" Izzy said to Alejandro.

"Okies then." Alejandro said as he began to lick Izzy's diapered pussy as Blaineley O'Halloran arrived to see what was going on*

"Mrs. O'Halloran!" Alejandro said to her.

"Sounds like y'all are doing Diapey Sex Ed." Blaineley said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll stop." Alejandro said to her.

"No. I want in." Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Okies Mrs. O'Halloran." Alejandro said to Blaineley.

"I'll go last though." She said to him.

"Okies then." Alejandro said to her.

"Continue what you were doing, please?" Blaineley asked Alejandro to continue.

"Yes ma'am." Alejandro said as he resumed licking Izzy as he went harder until Izzy was about to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Izzy said as she sucked Alejandro baba harder.

"Mmmm!" Izzy moaned and muffled.

"Good." Alejandro said as he and Izzy exploded in each other's mouths.

"Whats my grade?" Izzy asked Alejandro.

"You get an A." Alejandro answered

"Yay!" Izzy cheered before she left and went back to her desk as Shawnie goes to Alejandro.

"I wanna suck you hawd then let you fuck my diapey ass!" Shanie requested to Alejandro.

"Okies then." Alejandro said before she started to suck Alejandro's baba hard.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as Alejandro was enjoying it very much.

"Mmmm! So good!" Alejandro said to Shawnie.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as Shawnie went harder.

"So hawt!" The girls said.

"I agree." Blaineley said as Shawnie kept sucking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes!" Alejandro shouted before it was time.

"Ohhhhhh!" Alejandro moaned as he came all over Shawnie's face.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie muffled as she swallowed his man-made milk.

"How does it taste?" Alejandro asked her.

"Good, now fuck my sexy Diapey bootylicious ass!" Shawnie answered and demanded him to pound her sexy booty.

"Okies." Alejandro before he started to fuck Shawnie's diapered ass.

"Oh yes!" Shawnie shouted with glee and pleasure.

"So hawt and tight!" Alejandro pounded Shawnie's diapered ass hard while the girls rubbed their diapers hard.

"Mmm! So good!" Alejandro moaned and said before he smacked her ass.

"Oh! Keep smacking my diapey wearing ass Mr. Burromuerto!" Shawnie said to him.

"Okies my sexy student!" Alejandro said as he went harder and faster while spanking her diapered ass even more.

"Oh my God! You're so good at this Mr. Burromuerto!" Shawnie said to Alejandro who blushed.

"Well thankies, besides... I am the teacher." Alejandro said to Shawnie before he turned his focus to the girls.

"Right?" Alejandro asked them.

"Yes, Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls answered him

"Good! Now I'm close Shawnie! Gonna cumsies!" Alejandro said to the girls, then said to Shawnie.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me and spray the rest all over my boobs and face." Shawnie said back to Alejandro.

"Okies!" Alejandro said before he kept at it until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Alejandro shouted before he began to climax hard inside of her diapered ass.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Alejandro moaned during his climax before he pulled out and then he strokd his baba hard and fast.

"Here comes the rest Shawnie." Alejandro said to her.

"Good." She said back before it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Alejandro shouted before Shawnie opened her mouth and then Alejandro sprayed his milk all over her face, mouth, and chest.

"OHHHHHH...!" Alejandro moaned and groaned while he was spraying his milk.

"How did I do?" Shawnie asked him.

"Magnificent! A+ for you." Alejandro said to Shawnie.

"Sweet!" Shawnie said before she cleaned up and returned to her desk while Blaineley walked up to Alejandro.

"Here is what we are going to do... I'm gonna suck your baba. Then you're going to lick my diapey pussy... and finally... you're going to fuck my diapey ass hawd." Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Okies then." Alejandro said before Blaineley started to suck on Alejandro's baba.

"Mmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled before she stopped.

"You have such a big baba." Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Thankies." Alejandro said before Blaineley resumed as she sucked him harder.

"Oh yes! So good." Alejandro shouted and said to Blaineley.

"And hawt too!" The girls said to Blaineley.

"Mmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled before she stopped again.

"Thankies!" Blaineley said before she resumed once more as she sucked him harder and faster.

"Mmmmmm...!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as she was loving his baba.

"This feels so great!" Alejandro said before he started to fuck Blaineley's hot mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled loudly as she was also rubbing her diapered pussy as well.

"Oh god! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Alejandro shouted as Blaineley stopped sucking but strokes it fast.

"Do it... and you'll get a big raise." Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Yes Mrs. O'Halloran!" Alejandro shouted before Blaineley opened her mouth with her tongue out as Alejandro was about to explode.

"Here it comes! Ahhhh!" Alejandro shouted and moaned before he climaxed all over Blaineley's mouth and face.

"Mmm! So good." Alejandro moaned and said to Blaineley who swallowed his milky.

"Mmmmm…! Super yummy!" Blaineley moaned and said to him.

"Thankies." Alejandro said back.

"Now lick my diapey wearing pussy!" Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Yes ma'am." Alejandro said before he began to lick her area.

"Ohhh Yes! Mmmm! Hawder! Lick my diapey wearing pussy even hawder!" Blaineley shouted, and moaned to Alejandro.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Alejandro licked her even harder as he kept at it before he also started to finger her area as he and Blaineley were enjoying it.

"Oh fuck! Yes, mmmm!" Blaineley shouted and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god! So hawt and so sexy!" The girls shouted with euphoric glee.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro muffled and moaned before he turned his focus to the girls for a second.

"I agree, girls." Alejandro said before he resumed focusing on Blaineley and her diapered pussy as he kept going, then Blaineley was getting close.

"GONNA CUMSIES ALEJANDRO!" Blaineley shouted and then the explosion started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Blaineley moaned while she climaxed all over Alejandro's face.

"Mmmmm…! Yummy." Alejandro moaned as he swallowed her milky and said to Blaineley.

"Thankies, now fuck my diapey wearing ass hawd." Blaineley said to Alejandro.

"Yes Ma'am." Alejandro said as she leaned against the desk, then he started to pound his baba into her ass hard.

"I am not showing you any softness! You're getting a hawd pounding, Principal O'Halloran!" Alejandro said to her.

"Good! Fuck me hawd and rough!" Blaineley shouted at Alejandro.

"Yes Ma'am, what about that raise?" Alejandro said before he asked her.

"If you keep this up, you'll get that raise!" Blaineley answered Alejandro.

"Muy bien!" Alejandro fucked and pounded her ass hard and rough while the girls rubbed their diapered areas super hard.

"Oh yes! Mmmm!" They shouted and moaned.

"Oh Yes! Oh fuck! Mmmm! So fucking good!" Blaineley shouted, moaned, and shouted once more.

"Thankies!" Alejandro as he kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Alejandro shouted at Blaineley.

"GOOD CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Blaineley screamed at Alejandro.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" They moaned as they climaxed hard.

"That was awesome! You are definitely getting that raise!" Blaineley said to Alejandro who pulled out.

"Thankies, Mrs. O'Halloran!" Alejandro said before he turned his focus onto the girls.

"Now girls... I want you all to come near me and my sexy baba so you can experience the final lesson... getting my cumsies!" Alejandro said to the girls.

"Yes Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls said as they crawled to Alejandro before he began to stroke his baba in front of the girls faces, mouths, and chests.

"Do you all want my hawt, Spanish, man-made milky?" Alejandro asked the girls.

"Yes! Mr. Burromuerto! Give us your hawt Cumsies milky!" The girls answered while they all rubbed and fingered their diapered areas super hard opening their.

"Mmmm!" They girls moaned sexually before they opend their mouths.

"Gaaaaa..." The girls sexually cooed as Alejandro was about to explode.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes! Cumsies Time!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as he kept at it, going harder and faster until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alejandro shouted and moaned as climaxed hawd, covering all the girls with his hawt man made milk.

"Ohhh yes!" All the girls soon shouted as they exploded hard.

"Ahhhh! So good." They moaned and said as the girls swallowed his milky.

"How was that?" Alejandro asked them.

"So awesome Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls answered him.

"Good, you were all awesome." Alejandro said as everyone cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"What is the lesson?" Alejandro asked them.

"That Diapey Sex is the most romantic thing on earth." Heather answered him.

"Even with multiple people." Gwen, Courtney, and the rest of the girls answered Alejandro as well.

"Yes." Alejandro said.

"I gotta go. Bye everyone." Blaineley said to everyone.

"Bye Mrs. O'Halloran!" Everyone said to her as she left, then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Alejandro said to them.

"Bye Mr. Burromuerto!" The girls said to him.

"Bye-bye girls." Alejandro said to the girls as they left, then he kicked back on his desk and took a quick nap before he taught the normal subjects for the rest of the day.

 **HOLY COW! THAT WAS A GREAT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

 **NEXT IN THE "DIAPEY SEX ED" SERIES WILL FEATURE GWEN AND COURTNEY AS THE TEACHERS BUT THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS THIS TIME AROUND!**

 **The next story is called "Diapey Sex Ed 101 III: Double The Learning" as the students in chapter one will be the guys as Alejandro, Cody, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Owen, Scott, Trent, Tyler, Noah, and Trent while the other guys will be Chris McLean and Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet for Chapter 1, and for Chapter 2 it'll be the girls learning as Bridgette, Heather, Shawnie, Lindsay, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Marley, Ali, Sierra, Beth, Eva, and Jo while the other female will be Principal Blaineley O'Halloran.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
